Strangled
by Asphy
Summary: Song-Fic based on Snake River Consiracy's "Strangled". Kagome arouses Sesshomaru's interest. This is DARK


The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All song lyrics belong to Snake River Conspiracy.

A/n- I've had this song-fic posted on for a while and I wanted to post it on Dokuga as well. As a warning this is a dark song-fic with non-consensual sex, just a heads-up!

Artist-Snake River Conspiracy  
Song-**Strangled**  
Album-Sonic Jihad

* * *

_It's just been to long is what they're sayin'..._

Too many years have gone by without a good rut. Being a warrior, an assassin, and Lord of the West did not change the fact that he was male. The always-in control Lord Sesshomaru itched for a decent fuck.

_I show them my masks and they all know..._

The traveling group had no idea they were being followed, stalked. Well only one member was being observed and taken in. The young, strange, human girl who seemed misplaced was the object of his interest. She wasn't like most humans, clothing so revealing. Her demeanor overstepped the limits for a female. It was like she was from another world. Maybe sent especially for him?

_How it's stuck in my head…and it just won't go away._

Her image wouldn't leave his mind; the human girl enthralled him. He finally learned her name, Kagome. It mattered not. What mattered was how that short green skirt would constantly taunt his raging beast. She was silently begging for him to take and fuck her.

_I miss it so much…_

The feel of welcoming soft female flesh wrapped around him as he moved within, he missed it. Time apparently could take its toll on anyone, even a fierce demon as himself. He decided blaming the young human seemed more logical. If it weren't for the girl parading her body around on display, he wouldn't be so distracted and could go on about his business. Or if his idiot half-brother would just do himself the favor and claim the girl, like a strong pack leader should, Sesshomaru wouldn't be so troubled. He had been resorted to stroking himself off while watching the girl bathe.

_How did it come to be…?_

In the middle of the night, Sesshomaru realized watching would not do. Hiding his presence, he slowly approached the sleeping group. Appling a clawed hand over the young girl's mouth he quickly snatched her out of the strange looking bedroll she was sleeping in. Waking the girl suddenly from sleep, his large hand affectedly muffled all of Kagome's screams. Dashing into the forest with taiyokai speed, he separated the girl and himself from the rest of the sleeping group quickly. Deep in the forest Sesshomaru knew the girl would have no idea how to make her way back to her friends without aid, she was exactly how he always envisioned, helpless. He laid her down, and released her mouth silently staring at the shocked girl. Kagome knew they were far and any attempts to scream would just be fruitless. She just stared at Inuyasha's half-brother, shivering and terrified.

_I'm living with remains of me and in this loneliness I'll see…_

Sesshomaru looked down at the trembling girl. He could smell that she was frightened and also confused. Whether the girl knew why she had been abducted in the middle of the night was not Sesshomaru's concern. She would soon find out anyhow. He began removing his armor followed by his boots. Kagome's blue eyes began to fill with fear when she saw Sesshomaru untie his obi, freeing his kimono. The hakamas were last to go and there he stood bare and hard revealing his intentions to the young miko. This time, she did scream not caring if it would help or not. She was scared. She stood and tried to sprint away into the unknown forest not caring that she had no idea were she was located. She didn't even make it five feet away from where he first laid her down; he was on her, tackling her to the forest floor. Removing her clothing was a short task considering she didn't wear much of it. Nude and pinned beneath him he gave himself a moment to let his red-streaked amber eyes roam her body. Cock throbbing in approval, he positioned himself and rammed his hard, long length inside.

_I couldn't leave you...alone._

Her high-pitched scream hurt his sensitive ears, he had to again, wrap his hand around her mouth quieting the female. Her body was such a relief to his own; it had been too long since he last fucked. She was so tight and new, squeezing him to the point of pain. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gritted his teeth as he relished in the delectable feeling. He pumped himself into her, the friction lessening as her body became wet. Using his free hand to explore her body he roughly grabbed her firm breasts pinching her hard puckered nipples. Her whimpers only encouraged his carnal desires. Continuing to plunge inside of her, she stopped resisting and laid still giving up her fight for freedom yet her tears never slowed. The only sounds now were flesh hitting flesh and an occasional grunt from the taiyokai. Reaching his end, he pushed himself in rough and deep, empting himself completely inside the miko, groaning all the while. Allowing himself to come down from his over due orgasm he redressed both himself and the girl and shortly returned her to her camp battered and broken. The night had been a gratifying one.  
_  
Now what they say is just stay away._

The traveling group was less then pleased with the condition their friend was returned in. Inuyasha had challenged Sesshomaru. The hanyou was easily defeated. Sesshomaru didn't bother to explain that he only did what was his right as a superior male. Plus the human bitch was begging for it. He was so sure.

_Mask in my hand, now they all know…_

The only thought that plagued Sesshomaru was that now others knew that one, of even his station could be overcome by basic temptation. And how she tempted his primal being was unheard of. Sesshomaru wanted more. Two nights later, he stole the human girl and again used her unwilling body until his needs were quieted. Each time her resistance got weaker and weaker. She was beginning to learn her place, which was now on her hands and knees, presenting her wet and raw core to him.

_The closer I get…the more I'm pushed away!_

The group was becoming more troublesome. On high alert, especially at night, one evening Sesshomaru regretfully decided it was too bothersome to make away with his favorite new pet and just fucked his fist while watching the miko from afar.

_I want it so much…!_

A good hard rut was what he first craved, but the taiyokai was reconsidering. She drove him wild. Sinking into her was like nothing he ever felt before in his very long existence. It had been over a week since he last patrolled the borders of his lands. Sesshomaru's priorities had changed drastically in a short amount of time. She was always on his mind, invading it. Is this the emotion humans called love? He wouldn't know. He also noticed day by day, the group was heading east towards Inuyasha's Forest, they seemed to be under the impression, sanctuary they sought for their miko companion, was obtainable if they reached some well. That almost amused the Inu-taiyokai, how ridiculous.

_How did it come to be...?_

Inuyasha was more difficult to subdue this night; the others were never a challenge. It was well worth it, it seemed the girl had time to recoup and her spark was back, fighting with all her might. It stirred his beast. Lying on his back propped against a tree Sesshomaru had bound the young girl's hands behind her back using his obi. Forcing his little bitch to sit on his strong cock was a small feat, but well worth it as he hooked the back of her knees over his arms and drove himself up into her hot little opening. He ordered her to keep her eyes open and watch him fuck her or else…he would bite. She obeyed like the good little bitch he knew she would be.

_I'm living with remains of me and in this loneliness…_

Sesshomaru was blazing with anger. That's why the group wanted to desperately reach Inuyasha's Forest. He over heard the group discussing that the only way to keep Kagome 'safe' from himself was to get her to her own time as soon as possible. So she really was from another world… And was foolish enough to think she could escape to it. He had been so far, a very generous master. Returning her to her friends after every rut. He was merciful and she was taking it for granted. How dare she.

_I'm gonna show you how I couldn't leave you._

Racing ahead of the group Sesshomaru reached the forest Inuyasha called his own. Searching, he quickly located the well. Observing the well, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, just a few yokai bones at the bottom. It mattered not. Unsheathing his Tokijin he set his mind to work. He destroyed the well, and any thoughts or beliefs that she could ever best this Sesshomaru. Striking the well from several angles causing it to collapse onto itself was satisfying to the Inu-yokai. He will replace the miko's current companions. He will be all that she needs. He will protect and care for her from now on, he decided. What a lucky human.

_To love you,  
to need you,  
to take you down…_

_I love you._

_Now that is all been seen, there's no one left for me to be._

Tiny weak human fists beat on an armored chest when the destroyed and now useless well was discovered. Inuyasha was lying on the forest ground unconscious after a failed attack. Tears made tracks down a lovely face filled with raged and hate. Sesshomaru only hoped the anger would last until tonight, she would be more fun to fuck.

_And in this honesty you'll see…**I won't leave you**._

Kagome knew there were no options; she went willingly with the Western Lord. Only to spare her friends from and harm, Sesshomaru made it clear if they interfered he would with no reluctance, dispose of them. She was not hopeless; eventually Sesshomaru would grow bored of her. She would have no choice for now and allow him to use her until that time came. She would put up no fight, hopefully that would speed up losing whatever fascination it is that he had with her. He seemed to enjoy the struggle. This would end. This whole nightmare will end. Soon.

_To love you, _  
_to need you, _  
_to take you down…_

_I love you…  
**I fuckin' love you!**  
I love you…  
I'll never! **Never!** Leave you…_

_Alone_.

* * *

A/n- I really like this song! I thought it paired with a dark-themed fic nicely. So on a few questioned Kagome's lack of miko powers [why didn't she try to burn him?] Well for the sake of the fic, Kagome's miko powers are underdeveloped at the time. Truthfully this song-fic was more about Sesshomaru and less about Kagome [sorry!].

{Take Care!}


End file.
